


Harry's Quarantine.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bed Humping, Dry Humping, Filth, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Pillow Fucking, Smut, a lot of horny humping tbh, handsfree, just pure filth, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: What the tags say.
Relationships: Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Harry's Quarantine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my loves!<3 I'm back with some Jinks content of course. This one's really smutty so beware and proceed at your own risk. Enjoy!

He woke up hard and horny, cock straining against the material of his underwear. 

He had made a promise to Jan the night before, he wasn’t allowed to touch himself or cum for the entire day. Of course he’d accepted the challenge, he wasn’t someone who backed down out of a bet especially when Jan had been the one giving the order. He had expected the challenge to be difficult, however he hadn’t expected to wake up rock hard the first thing in the morning. Harry groaned as he looked down at his tenting dick. He stretched his limbs out and made his way to his bathroom. _ It was going to be a looong day. _

He removed the material and freed his hardness, stepping right into the hot stream of water. He felt his muscles relax but his cock did the opposite. It stood tall occasionally twitching at the feeling of the stream of prickly water hit his crotch area. He couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, hand’s desperate to grab onto something quick to keep his hands occupied, he wasn’t about to lose the bet this early in the day. He quickly grabbed on to the shower head and removed it from it’s holder. He angled it down towards his crotch and brought it closer to his standing erection. The force of the stream of water created just the right amount of vibrating pressure on his cock to bring pleasure. He held the shower head close to his base, moving it up and down his shaft. He moaned at the feeling of stimulation, whining at the fact that he needed more. 

Harry could feel the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, knees buckling at the repeated pressure. His cock was twitching like crazy and he had to put a hand on the tiled wet walls to steady himself. His hips started to move back and forth, slowly fucking into the water stream, desperate for any type of relief. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” He swore as he felt himself edge closer and closer. 

Harry quickly turned the water from hot to cold to stop himself from spilling over. He panted as the ice cold water washed over his erection. His sensitive tip going a bit numb at the feeling. He whined at the momentary displeasure of watching his cock go soft, cursing Jan for having the idea and also cursing himself for agreeing to it. 

He had the cold shower, one that the physios probably would’ve applauded him for, and after that he resumed to his normal daily schedule. It went; Shower, breakfast, training, lunch, break, gym, dinner and alone time. 

He couldn’t lie, the thought of edging himself multiple times did excite him. However, edging also meant his cock would fatten at the most unpredictable times, which made following his ordinary schedule a bit difficult.

He went through breakfast and training with the lads without any distractions, luckily.  _ Well, _ apart from Jan’s knowing glare through the conference video call of course. 

His second erection of the day happened when he was riding his stationary bike later on that day. The friction from his thighs and cock rubbing against seat had quickly awakened his member. He tried to ignore it to the best of his ability, however at the end of his 5k ride he couldn’t stop himself from giving into the pleasure. He rode the bike, grinding his hips down against the leather saddle as he did, unable to resist. His cock becoming rock hard in a matter of seconds, straining in his shorts. He kept rolling his hips harder and harder down the seat, really feeling the pleasure building. 

He was out of breath panting and occasionally moaning with pleasure. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten hard on the stationary bike, the tiny seat pressing up against his cock and balls made it almost impossible for him not to have some sort of reaction. The sweat dripped down his shirtless body, a light sheen of sweat forming. His breathing quickened as he felt himself getting closer and closer. Deep breaths turning into desperate moans. He cycled faster and faster the feeling in the pit of his stomach building, hips rolling uncontrollably. He was so close to the finish line so close- his hips came to a quick halt stopping just in time not to shoot his load all over himself. He gripped onto the handlebars thightly, it took everything in him to stop his hips from rolling. When he could finally bring himself to, he hopped off the bike, his legs feeling like jelly. His cock was still rock hard and dripping wet, underwear soaked with sweat and precum. 

He looked down at the mess he’d made and contemplated on whether he wanted to send Jan a picture, proud of himself for having that much self control. In the end he decided against sending the picture, sending a quick text instead. 

**_‘Can’t stop thinking about you x’_ **

He put his phone down on the kitchen counter, cock still visibly hard in his shorts. It was getting quite late and he could feel his stomach rumble from all the exercise. Since his usual chef couldn’t be there to cook for him during lockdown he had to do it for himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it was just that he really couldn’t cook for the life of him. He envied Jan and Eric who seemed to have some sort of natural gift that enabled them to cook the best cuisine. He was the complete opposite, everything he touched in the kitchen he somehow managed to fuck up. Nevertheless, he had to eat something.

He decided on grilled chicken and salad. Quick and easy. He couldn’t keep his mind of his straining erection though, the thought of pleasuring himself, touching himself were getting overwhelming. He rubbed his cock along the kitchen counter as he chopped the rest of the lettuce up. Grinding his hips in a slow and agonising rhythm against the counter. He was hard as a rock again, horny out of his mind. He couldn’t keep his mind off his throbbing cock in his pants, itching to lay his hands on his cock. He had to stop to take a breather, everything becoming a bit too much. 

That’s when he heard his phone ring. He quickly picked it up from the counter and looked at the name on the top of the screen. 

_ ‘Jan Vertonghen wants to facetime…’ _

He pressed the green button accepting the call. 

“You look flustered” Jan gave him a knowing smirk.

“Jan I can’t do this anymore... I need to touch myself”

“You can hold out for a bit longer can’t you?”

“Jan…” Harry whined desperately and he swore he saw a mischievous smirk on Jan’s lips. The thought of having to deny himself for longer was agonising.

”Will you go and lay down for me Winksy?” 

Harry nodded, dropping everything he had and practically ran up the stairs. He laid himself down on his king sized bed, propping the phone up by his night stand, angling it so that Jan had a complete view of his bed. Jan looked back from what looked to be his office. He was sitting on his office chair fully clothed, looking incredibly sexy with his sleeves rolled up, thighs parted and hair shorter than it’s ever been. It sent a tingle down his spine.

“Take your clothes off” His tone more demanding, filled with lust and Harry felt his cock twitch in his shorts. Winksy wasted no time in following the order, his shorts dropping on the floor in a matter of seconds. His cock bobbed free from the restraining material, laying thick against his hip bone. He had his body angled towards the phone, making sure Jan saw every inch of him. He saw the older man swallowing thickly as he watched Harry all naked and splayed out. His pink flushed cock bobbed with arousement. 

“God, you're so beautiful Winksy” The other man said. “Now tell me, did you do as you were told? Did you touch yourself?”   
  


“I didn’t touch myself”

“Good, good”

Jan moved one hand down between his legs and gave his clothed cock a squeeze through the material. It was quite dark but Harry could see the outline of his cock very clearly through his pants.

“I want you to lay on your stomach for me...yeah like that” Harry followed the instructions closely. “Now take one of your pillows and place it underneath your cock” 

Harry bit his lip knowing exactly what was coming. 

“You know what I want you to do next?”

“Fuck the pillow” Harry breathed out a shaky breath. Cock twitching at the thought.

“Louder”

“I’m gonna fuck the pillow”

“Good boy, go ahead. Show me”

He slowly started to move his hips, cock pressing against the plush material. The friction was just the right amount that he needed. Harry let a sweet moan escape him as he rubbed himself, hands grabbing a handful of the white sheets, eyes glued on Jan. The other man watched him with a hand palming himself. The visual made his head spin. Jan looked so good sitting there, watching him, telling him what to do. He thought about Jan’s hand’s, his fingers, his cock, his everything. God, how he craved his touch, how he needed it.

He sped up the movements of his hips, his sensitive cock needing more and more of everything. His movement’s became rougher and faster which Jan seemed to appreciate. Harry was  _ very _ aware that he was a horny mess but it was all a part of the show and he would’ve lied if he said he didn’t like playing up to it. His moans became filthier and more desperate almost sounding like a female pornstar. He batted his eyelashes innocently and made sure to part his lips just the right amount to make Jan go crazy. 

”Feels so good, so so good” Harry moaned, his mind fogging up and horny rambles started to escape him.

His hips moved frantically against the pillow, fucking it with force. His face pressed against the mattress, mouth parted in sweet pleasure. His hands fisting the bed sheets for dear life as his hips rolled into the fluffy pillow shamelessly. Cock rubbing against it raw. The friction sending him to another place. He squeezed the pillow in between his thighs pressing his cock against it, the pressure building. His legs were shifting on the mattress as his thrust became rougher. 

“Stop” Jan said and Harry stopped instantly, letting out a disappointed whine. His legs were shaking and his cock was twitching between his thighs from the lack of friction. 

“Jan, _ please _ ” Harry cried out in a desperate plea. 

“Do as you’re told baby”

He obeyed, eyes on Jan who now had his hand in his pants, stroking himself to the visual of Harry all spread out and desperate for him.

“Look how horny you are, so desperate” Jan moaned. “What would the other guys think if they saw you like this huh? Humping yourself senseless on the bed?” 

Harry’s cock throbbed painfully, dripping precum from the tip on to the pillow. Harry moaned at the filthy talk, convinced he’d be able to cum just from Jan’s words.

“Exposing your pretty little pink hole that’s just waiting to be stuffed huh? They’d fuck you all at one if they could baby, and you’d let them wouldn’t you?” Jan slowly exposed his cock, freeing it for Harry to see in all it’s glory. “But I wouldn’t...you’re mine Winksy, mine”

“I’m yours” 

“Yes you are” Jan smirked, those beautiful lips of him curling up. “Start rubbing yourself again” He demanded.

Harry wasted no time pressing himself against the pillow again, regaining the same pace he had before. He could feel his now wet cock slide against the cotton material underneath him. It felt so fucking good but it wasn’t enough, he needed more he needed to be touched he needed to touch himself. He felt like he was about to explode-

”I need to touch myself” He cried out.

The wet noises of Jan pleasuring himself filled up the room, as well as the mattress creaking from his own movements. 

”You're almost there baby, you are doing so good Winksy, hold on for me yeah?” Jan said in a breathy tone.

”I'm so hard” he cried. ”I-I need too...I’m so fucking hard”

His hips went  _ up and down, up and down, up and down. _

”I know I know, you’re so close baby, you've been  _ so _ good yeah?”

“Yeah” Harry moaned. His head was dizzy with pleasure and he felt his orgasm building, he was so fucking close he could feel it, he could feel it.

”Go on faster baby, fuck it faster”

”Aaah, yeah fuck” 

“Like that, come on faster” Jan matched his hand movements with Harry’s pace.

”Show me how good you are and come for me, cum hard. Don’t hold back”

Harry felt like he blacked out, his orgasm hit him so hard. He came in waves, his whole body convulsing, hips stuttering. White liquid shot out of his sensitive tip and smeared the pillow. Harry moaned like a slut as came, hips never stopping. His eyes were glued shut in pleasure and he couldn’t stop moving, the pleasure still very present. It took him a few seconds to come back down and regain consciousness and to realise that his cock was still rock hard underneath him, still very much throbbing. He whined as he realised, rolling on to his back for Jan to see the sticky mess.

“Fuck you’re still hard” Jan’s eyes went darker, lust and hunger displayed in his gaze. 

He was absolutely exhausted, his whole body aching, cock laying thick against his hip bone.

“Go on, touch yourself Winksy. Stroke it rough and slow”

“Mhmm” He winced as he grabbed a hold of his shaft, the meat sensitive and raw from all the friction it had had throughout the day. Yet, the feeling of his fist finally wrapped around himself was euphoric.

“So sensitive” Harry mumbled as he ran his thumb along his wet slit. 

He matched up the movements of his fist to Jan’s and soon enough, they were wanking off in unison. His hips moved up to meet his fist, desperate to find release. He knew he must’ve looked crazy but his mind was completely gone with pleasure. He couldn’t keep his eyes of Jan on the screen. His big cock in his fist somehow making Jan’s big hands look smaller than they were. He almost drooled at the size, craving it in him, one way or another. 

Their eyes locked and he could see the man in front of him edge closer by the second. They both lasted for about another minute or less before they both came almost at the same time. Their moans rang loud into the walls of the room as his cock twitched in his fist. Cum spilling out in a massive load, spraying himself all over. He threw his head back in pleasure as the relief of finally cumming properly washed over him. He squeezed every last drop out and threw himself back against the mattress, all his muscles spent. He lay there collecting his breath slowly but surely coming back down to reality. 

“Fuck that was amazing”

“It was” Harry mumbled, and he meant it, it really had been amazing.

“You tired?”

Harry shook his head trying to deny it, although his heavy eyelids said a complete different thing. He could feel himself slowly dozing off. 

“It’s okay baby, I’ll stay right here until you fall asleep” Jan said in a comforting voice and Harry grabbed the phone and laid it beside him, wanting Jan to be as close as possible to him. 

“Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. Please comment if you did, I just love reading them. They keep me going<3 Also you guys can come talk to me on tumblr (Trentvandijk) on or off anon, dirty or not anything goes, come and have a chat!!


End file.
